Untitled
by Wilddog14
Summary: Until I think of a name, I'll just stick with that. This is basically a continuation after Lost Boys The Tribe. It was just some idea I had fun coming up with while I was watching and it takes place about a couple months after Chris and Nicole's encounte
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Entry**

As he entered the gloomy interior of the abandoned factory, Edgar clutched a wooden stake in one hand, his holy-water balloon gun in the other. With neither sight nor sound of vampires, he continued his way, calling out every now and then and getting an echo as a response. It wasn't long before he felt a shadow close behind him. Prepared, he thrust a stake at his target only to find that it missed its heart entirely. The vampire grabbed his arms, holding the stake away, and shoved him against a wall.

Edgar soon pushed it off and had the vampire pressed against the wall. He prepared to give it a sharp blow to the heart when another figure overtook him from behind, ripping the stake from his hand and shoving him to the ground. The figure stripped him of his weapons, the other keeping an eye on him, and pulled him upright. The other vampire cackled triumphantly as he began tying Edgar's hands together behind his back. From the din all he could see was Edgar's glaring eyes, filled with hate. He spit on the ground in front of the vampire, clenching his teeth and muttering curses under his breath

"She'll love to see you again Eddie." The other figure said as it took a sharp hold on his shoulder, the other watching from behind. "Nadia's been waiting a while now hasn't she, Emmett?" He asked, glancing at the vampire following them. "She knows you all too well. She knew you'd be prepared. What you didn't know is that we're prepared. She knows you too well Eddie boy."

"Well, not enough to know I've added a few tricks," Edgar paused, slamming his heel down to reveal a sharp point sticking out from the front of his shoe. Without hesitating, he swung his foot forward, jabbing it into the vampire's gut. Blood sprayed everywhere and he desperately clung to his wound to keep from losing anything else.

That had made him let go and Edgar made a dash back for the exit. Emmett was prepared, slamming into him, sending both of them to the ground. Quickly, Emmett removed his shoes. Edgar writhed on the ground until Emmett jerked him up. "You could've killed him; you could've killed Derek, you jerk!"

"That's what he was going for Emmett," he struggled upright, clutching his stomach. "I'll be alright once it heals." Emmett pulled Edgar along reluctantly until they reached a large room that looked like it had once held office supplies. His eyes adjusted more to the light, Edgar could see now how the two vampires were dressed. Though it was still quite dark, he could see Emmett had his hair dyed several colors, two shades of blue, and a blood red, it reached his ears and stayed well out of his eyes. He wore a t-shirt that harbored a dragon flying with fire spurting from its mouth. His pants were ripped blue jeans and he wore filthy, white tennis shoes. Derek's shirt and pants were stained with his own blood from the wound. Through the blood, his shirt held a simple pattern of white bones on a striped surface. At the shoulders, his sleeves were both torn and around his neck was a silver pendant, shaped like a dragon. His hair was just long enough to be tied back into a short, blond ponytail.

"He's here, Nadia!" Emmett shouted, kicking Edgar and letting him fall to his knees. He made the minor effort to look up at her, than spat on the ground before her saying, "Long time no see, Nadia."

She stepped closer and knelt down beside him. "I'm surprised you were caught off guard so easily."

"I wasn't caught off guard, your guards just caught me," he replied, staring boldly into her eyes. Their gazes were unwavering until she broke away. "You know what I mean. You're always so prepared, but you didn't think I'd let all those others die without gaining some better knowledge on your strategy now did you?"

"Of course not, so why don't you just save the crap and give me to some poor sap so he or she can kill me and become a full blooded vampire," he replied mockingly.

"Well, I don't have anyone around for that. I wasn't expecting you so soon Eddie."

"It's Edgar." Nadia simply stood up and turned away, letting her brown hair out of its former braid. "What exactly is your plan?"

Nadia flinched under his harsh tone, "really now, you'll find out soon enough. But first I must talk with a few friends of yours. Emmett, please take him to one of the holding rooms, you know which one I mean."

"Wait! What are you going to do to them?" Nadia laughed, giving him a knowing grin. "Nothing, if they behave." That was the last he saw of her before he was dragged away by Emmett.

"No worries man, you'll see the light of day again soon. Or night if you're even luckier."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightcrawler: Thanks. I'm not quite sure if the title would actually fit the story but we'll see.**

**Ghostwriter: I personally liked the tribe so I hope that doesn't reflect in my writing too much. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

On the way to the factory, three young people were busy talking to their new friends. Recently, they had been involved in a dangerous situation involving a vampire group. And so it was that Chris and Nicole Emerson along with Nicole's friend Evan Moore, were now taking a late night walk suggested by their new friends whom they had met only a month or so after the incident.

"So, you two have lived around here for only a few months you say?" A tall boy with short, spiky black hair asked. He nudged his friend, a boy shorter than his companion with light brown hair that hung partly over his face. The taller boy, Liam, wore black cargo pants, a black shirt with a similarly colored hoodie that portrayed blood red roses on its sleeves, and black boots. The other boy, Joshua, wore completely white jeans and a white t-shirt. His hoodie was white with a light blue flame-like pattern in the center on the front and back and his shoes were light blue rubber sandals.

"How did you two meet?" Joshua asked looking between Evan and Nicole. She smiled candidly, "We met at a party," She lied. Evan looked at her but she gave him a reassuring smile. "We've been hanging out ever since."

They stopped at the door and Chris asked, "What exactly did you want to show us that would be located anywhere near this creepy looking abandoned factory?"

"Oh, there are all kinds of things still in there from when it was still open and running. It's pretty cool man, lots to find." Liam smiled and ran his tongue over his teeth, then he pushed the door open saying, "Ladies and guests first." After the three of them entered, Joshua and Liam followed close behind.

"It's kind of dark. Reminds me of the place where those vampires kept me locked up," Evan whispered to Nicole.

"Ugh, don't bring that up again. That scared the crap out of me. I mean, I'm a vegetarian, and drinking blood is just gross." They found the boys leading them into the depths of the factory; Joshua remained behind them with Liam trailing ahead.

Finally, Liam stopped at a closed door and turned to face them. "Did I hear you say something about vampires?" Nicole and Evan looked at each other, trying to decide whether or not it was a good idea to say anymore.

Chris saved them from answering by responding, "Yeah, they were talking about a movie they saw last night. Good movie too, maybe you've seen it?"

Liam smiled, "yeah, maybe. Come this way, we're here." He walked into the room, followed by Evan, Nicole, Chris and finally Joshua. Joshua closed the door behind him and stood facing them. Liam was across from him and they eyed each other for a moment before Josh began to speak.

"It just occurred to us that we never told you much about ourselves when we first met a while ago. But the situation calls for a little more information."

"Unfortunately," Liam continued, "we couldn't reveal anything too soon for fear that you would misunderstand our offer and leave or try to enlist help in killing us." Chris protectively stepped in front of his sister. She whispered, "Oh god, oh god not again. Please not again."

Neither of them made any move towards the trio. Chris eyed the room, searching for a way out. "There're no windows here Chris, you should know that by now. We're vampires Chris, you know? Bloodsucking leeches as some would say. Of course, they'd be wrong in saying so. It's quite the offensive term these days."

"Stay away from us!" he growled, despite his awareness, his mind kept searching for a way out.

"Wouldn't you rather hear our offer first?" a female voice asked. Startled, everyone, except Joshua and Liam, turned to face the newcomer.

"I didn't even notice her there," he said in a hushed voice. Behind a desk tucked in the back corner, stood a woman who looked probably in her low twenties wearing a long, emerald green skirt with black boots and a black top. Her long, brown hair was back in its usual braid.

"My name is Nadia, Chris. And I'm glad you and your sister could make it." She gave them all a slight bow before continuing, "Our offer is one that may prove to be of great value to you and anyone you're close to," she ended the sentence with a nod towards Evan. He flinched back and stared at his feet. "So, how did you _really_ meet him?"

Nicole looked up at Nadia, her face as white as a vampire's. "What? How-" she was cut off by Nadia's response, "Don't think I know nothing of what goes on in this town. I have records of every vampire clan and anyone associated. I write it all myself. But I only have about half of the story. Care to finish it?"

Nicole hesitated, than shared her story with Nadia, being prudent about her phrasing of the horrific events and getting occasional bits from Chris. Evan shifted uneasily when she asked him how he had come to be tied up in the coffin. "Well," he started, "after I left your house, I was chased into some old building. One of them, I don't know, I was dragged away and they tied me up and stuck duct tape over my mouth and threw me in the coffin." He said everything hesitantly and paused countless times, ending as if trying to rid himself of the memory.

"So you must be very wary of them now, right?" she asked, stepping much too close to him for his liking. He backed up significantly until there was nothing behind him but the wall. "What was your offer?" Chris asked, distracting her from Evan.

"Ah, yes. My offer is one of protection." Nadia pulled a slip of paper out from one of the desk's drawers. "If you sign it, I will give you the protection _of_ my clan and _from_ them as well. I can guarantee they won't harm you in any way and, if you ever need help because of any other vampire families, well, we will help you."

"And what do you get out of this, hm? Our blood? Our servitude? What?" Chris asked suspiciously.

Nadia shook her head, "No, just help us when we are in need and it will be enough. We don't need anything else and you wouldn't need our protection if we changed you." She continued, "The other clans are getting restless, something big is coming and none are prepared for it. Not even the vampire hunter can be ready for what is coming here now. _Especially_ not him."

"Him? You mean Eddie? You know him?"

Nadia nodded, "I know him very well. But enough, you must sign for the protection of your family and those close to you in this town."

Chris took the pen but stopped, "How do we know this is legitimate?"

"You don't, but there would be no reason for me to make this proposal otherwise. And if I wanted to, we could just kill you all. Read it yourself, it's all that I said no tricks. And I didn't give you anything to drink." She smiled at them cunningly. Evan and Nicole watched him sign.

Satisfied, Nadia said, "Please, escort them home Josh and Liam."


End file.
